yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at the Pier (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at the Pier. At the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna was finished reading about Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre. Princess Yuna: (reading) And with that, No one has ever set foot on the museum ever again. Snowdrop: (gulped) Dipper Pines: Gosh, Yuna. Do you think those will come to life at night in the museum? Princess Yuna: No one and no pony really knows, Dipper. But it's a possibility. Princess Flurry Heart: It give me the creeps, Yuna. Pumpkin Cake: You and me both. Gosalyn Mallard: Well, That ancient history museum doesn't scare me a bit. Nyx: Yuna, You've got to be crazy to believe in a myth like that. Princess Yuna: It's not a myth, Nyx. It is true ancient history, With all kinds of artifacts. Nyx: Oh, yeah. At the Golden Oak Library, The her friends were training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Princess Yuna: We're ready, Fizzlepop! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay then, Let's get started. Grubber: Ready and go! (blows his whistle) At last, Yuna and her friends started training to fight. Princess Yuna: Do you believe in ancient history of the museum now, Nyx? Nyx: Not a chance! With Nyx distracted, She got hit by a few obstacle swings as she fell on piles of pillows. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (hoof faced) You've got to be kidding me. After training, Yuna and her friends had to clean the vehicles. Nyx: You have got to showed me the Giant Mouse of Minsk. Princess Yuna: I don't know about the Giant Mouse of Minsk, But maybe they're some info about it in the journal. Nyx: Tell me more. Princess Yuna: Okay, Let me go and get it, Nyx. Nyx: Okay. Dipper Pines: (dressed as the mechanic) I'm just about done with the upgrades. K.I.T.T.: Can I come out now? Dipper Pines: Alright, K.I.T.T. You're all clear. K.I.T.T.: Thank you, Dipper. At last, We now see the K.I.T.T. as the Ecto-88. Dipper Pines: What do you guys think? Princess Yuna: That was amazing! Look at that, The Ghostbusters logo! Dipper Pines: I know, Right? Gosalyn Mallard: Keen Gear! Looking good, K.I.T.T. K.I.T.T.: Thank you, Gosalyn. Princess Yuna: This is it, Nyx. The Giant Mouse of Minsk, the very machine the mice built on Fievel Mousekewitz's idea. Nyx: Wow, How much proof can we even find? That night, Nyx still didn't believe in any story she heard. Nyx: Yuna, I still don't believe in this history of the museum. Princess Yuna: Well if not, Nyx, Then I'll show you as much proof you'll need, By entering the museum itself. Nyx: When? Princess Yuna: We'll go tonight at 11:30 pm. Nyx: Okay, Yuna. Later at Canterlot, Yuna and Snowdrop were getting ready. Princess Yuna: Mama, Snowdrop and I were going somewhere. Princess Luna: Not out late on a school night you're not. Snowdrop: What? Hiro: You two should be ready for tomorrow's activities at the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: But, Papa! Princess Celestia: No buts, Yuna. It's best that you stay out of danger at night. Princess Yuna: Mama, Please. Princess Luna: The answer is still no, Yuna. Our decision is final, Now march back upstairs. But just as they Yuna work her magic for dummy replicas of themselves, They secretly got out of Canterlot and took off. Then, They gather their friends to make ready to visit the Chelsea Pier. Princess Yuna: Glad you've made it, Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: Glad I did, Yuna, My Aunt Twilight was getting overprotective right about now. Snowdrop: Whoa. So, They make ready to head for the Pier. While researching on the Journals, Yuna and her friends discovered Fievel's heroism. Princess Yuna: According to this Journal, Fievel was the hero and got the idea all about the Giant Mouse of Minsk. Nyx: No, Yuna. (knocks on a window) Fizzlepop, Grubber. Just in time, Fizzlepop and Grubber got up. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What is it, Nyx? It's midnight, It had better be important. Grubber: Yeah, What's all the ruckus? Princess Yuna: I'm trying to show Nyx proof of Fievel's heroism after getting the idea all about the Giant Mouse of Minsk, I'm also trying to show her proof of the museum. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay then. At the Golden Oak Library, They went to the vehicle room for any vehicle to find. Princess Yuna: Quiet, we don't want to disturb anyone or anypony else. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Lucky for you kids, the Mighty Bus had it's own stealth mode Ludwig Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose just finished. Grubber: I just hope we don't attract anymore attention. Princess Twila: Wow. It also has an Invisibility Booster. Just as they entered it, Mater was too lazy to notice them as Lightning, Dusty and Cruz got him up. Lightning McQueen: Mater, wake up! Mater: Ah, I'm not ferret! Dusty Crophopper: Shh, (whispering) Mater, it's us! Mater: Sorry, thought y'all were somethin' else. Cruz Ramirez: It's Yuna and the others with Fizzlepop and Grubber, they're up to something. Lightning McQueen: (whispering) Let's go and follow them. So, they left to make sure Yuna and her friends doesn't get hurt. K.I.T.T.: Hey, wait up you guys! Once Yuna and her friends got onto the Mighty Bus, Fizzlepop and Grubber kept track on anyone or anypony. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (has packed the video camera) Grubber: Tonight is the night, let's hope we got our gears for the road. Princess Yuna: We got 17 cameras. So, Yuna and her friends took control and took off. When the Mighty Bus takes off, Fizzlepop turns it in invisible stealth mode so they could not get caught. When they came to the Pier, the Mighty Bus turns off stealth mode as it makes a stop. Princess Yuna: Well, here we are. Pound Cake: Are you sure it's the right museum, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sure is, Pound Cake. Out of nowhere, Mater popped out surprising Yuna and the others. Mater: Howdy, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Aaah! Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, K.I.T.T., what are you guys doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack! Cruz Ramirez: Sorry, just wanted to make sure you don't get hurt. What're you all doing out late anyway? Princess Yuna: We're fine, we're going to show Nyx enough proof about the old museum's ancient history. Guys, just don't tell the others about what we're doing right now. Dusty Crophopper: Okay, Yuna. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, let's just keep going. So, they got off the Mighty Bus and take a look outside of the museum. Then, Yuna and the others found the damaged doors due to the Giant Mouse of Minsk. Princess Yuna: Look! Sugar Apple: Golly, that there must be one fine hole! Vanellope von Schweetz: Oh boy. So, Yuna used her shrinking spell just to show them the hole. Princess Yuna: This is the hole where the mice go inside of that old abandoned museum to build the Giant Mouse of Minsk out of the old things. Grubber: No kidding! Nyx: That pretty much proves it so far. So, what other proofs are there anyway? Princess Yuna: I'll show you, Nyx. As they all return to their normal size, Yuna led the others and went inside the museum. Inside the Digitalus Museum, they turns on flashlights, headlights, lanterns and torchs to see what's going on in the dark. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (turns on a torch and night vision on her video camera) Sure is dark in here. Grubber: (has the flashlight on) I think I'm getting goosebumps! Just then, Mater snuck up behind Grubber. Mater: Boo! Grubber: AAAARRRGGGH!!! Mater: (laughed) Bet you thought it was the Ghostlight, huh, Grubber? Grubber: (feels very shaky) Y-y-y-yeah. Then, They found something very scary, it was the monster shadow. Dipper Pines: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Lightning McQueen: Aaaahhh! Mater: AAAAAHHHH!!! We see both Mabel and Vanellope jumping into the arms of Gosalyn like Scooby-Doo. Gosalyn Mallard: What're you guys so scared of?! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: It's only the dinosaur bones. So, Dipper took a snapshot on it. Dipper Pines: I got it. Princess Yuna: You see, Nyx? There's your proof so far. Nyx: I can see that. But then suddenly, a monster appears behind Yuna as Nyx begins to freak out. Princess Yuna: Why are you freaking out like that? Nyx: (pointing in fear) Look behind you, Yuna! As she looked behind, it was a monster as the kids and foals were shaking on shock. Pound Cake: M-m-m-m-monster!!! Pumpkin Cake: Back to the Mighty Bus! Princess Yuna: Great idea! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (use her magic aura to stop them) Not so fast, they're just artifacts! Princess Flurry Heart: Huh? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (showing the artifacts tapping the wood) See? They're just artifacts. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks along with Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, And Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump are on the move. Negaduck: This is it, Fellas. Soon, Yuna and her little pals will be up for a surprise. Lobster Mobster: Yep, and its good thing that Bill Cipher lend us these Red Howlers. Da Shrimp: Pardon me for asking, Boss, but why do we need these Red Howlers for? Lobster Mobster: They go on a hunt for the Journals, and we're taking over this museum. See? Stan Woozle: Lobster's right, these twerps won't know what hit them. Right, Heff? Heff Heffalump: Right, Stan. Lobster Mobster: Then, let's get to work. But then, Yuna already notice them too late. Princess Yuna: Heads up, Guys. We've got company! Lightning McQueen: Hurry! Just as they tried to escape, Lobster Mobster angrily tried to take the Journals from Dipper. Lobster Mobster: I'll be taking taken over these journals. See!? Dipper Pines: I Don't think so, Lobster Mobster, you and Da Shrimp are finished! Lobster Mobster: I beg to differ, yeah. Red Howlers, get them! Soon, a bunch of Red Howlers came in crashing through the boarded up door to the museum. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Run! As Fizzlepop tried to hold them off, Gizmo popped out of Dipper's backpack. Gizmo: Red Howlers Bad! (shoots his fiery arrows at a few) Dipper Pines: That's it, Gizmo! The Friendly Five: (as their blue trademark smoke appears) We are the terrors that flap in the night, we are the dog bone for canines to fetch! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, assemble! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The InvinciBubble) Prepare to be teamwork! Soon, the Justice Squad begin their fight with the Fearsome Crooks. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna came to check on her daughters. Princess Luna: Yuna, Snowdrop, are you two okay in there? As she went into the girls bedroom, she notices a pair of dummies that looked like both Yuna and Snowdrop has taken their place. Princess Luna: Celestia! Hiro! Princess Celestia: What is it, Little sister? Just as Luna was about to explain, Hiro realized what she was about to tell them. Hiro: Yuna and Snowdrop are gone! Princess Luna: (annoyed) Why didn't they even listen!? Princess Celestia: Let's meet back at the Golden Oak Library right away! Just as the parents came to see Sylvia Marpole, she couldn't stand the complaints. Sylvia Marpole: Alright, alright! Calm down, Everyone! What's going on? Princess Luna: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225